Harry Potter
Harry James Potter is the main protagonist of the Harry Potter series by J. K. Rowling. Harry James Potter (born July 31, 1980) was a half-blood wizard, the only child and son of James Potter and Lily Potter (née Evans), and one of the most famous wizards of modern times. In what proved to be a vain attempt to circumvent a prophecy that a boy born at the end of July 1980 could be able to defeat him, Voldemort attempted to murder him when he was a year and three months old, shortly after murdering Harry's parents as they tried to protect him. This early, unsuccessful attempt to vanquish Harry led to Voldemort's first defeat and the end of the First Wizarding War. One consequence of Lily's protection is that her orphaned son had to be raised by her only remaining blood relative, Petunia Dursley, where he was neither welcomed nor nurtured, but would stay alive, at least until he was seventeen years old. As the only known survivor of the Killing Curse up to that point, Harry was already famous before he arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ships Het Ships * Lunarry - is the het ship between Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood. * Harmony - is the het ship between Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. * Hinny - is the het ship between Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Slash Ships * Drarry - is the slash ship between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. * Snarry - is the slash ship between Harry Potter and Severus Snape. * Tomarry / Harrymort '- is the slash ship between Harry Potter and Voldemort. Familyships * 'Severitus - is the familyship between Harry Potter and Severus Snape. This ship is used to describe fan fictions that Severus has become Harry's fatherlike figure. Canon Relationships Ginny Weasley Harry and Ginny first met at King's Cross Station however they didn't formally meet until the summer of 1992, at this point it became clear that Ginny had a crush of Harry. Until, 1995 she was too shy or nervous to talk around him. In her eyes he was a celebrity in her eyes, and to him she was his best friend's little sister. She became even further embarrassed after Harry saved her from the Chamber of Secrets in his second year when she had been possessed by a fragment of Lord Voldemort's soul, a Horcrux. Hermione helped Ginny by advising her to be more like herself around Harry, and perhaps even see other people. Ginny took this advice, and Harry came to see her as she truly was: strong-willed, witty, stubborn, and compassionate. The two became good friends in Harry's fifth year, the same year Harry started to enjoy her company, and also able to tell him to shut up and cheer up during his depression. After his relationship with Cho Chang fell apart and Harry spent a good deal of time with Ginny at The Burrow in the summer, Harry's feelings for Ginny began to deepen and change. In his first potions class with Slughorn, the love potion Amortentia revealed he was attracted to "something flowery he had smelled at the Burrow," which later turned out to be Ginny's hair. After witnessing her kissing Dean Thomas, Harry started to feel jealous and fantasise about kissing her himself. One of the many reasons that Harry fell in love with Ginny is that she is rarely weepy, in stark contrast to Cho, who cried all over the place after her previous boyfriend was killed. Shortly after Ginny and Dean broke up, she and Harry spontaneously kissed at a Gryffindor Quidditch Cup victory party. The two began dating, and Harry regarded this time as one of the happiest in his life. However, after the murder of Albus Dumbledore, Harry decided to end things with Ginny, fearing that Voldemort would target her if he learned of their blossoming/growing strong romance and knowing that he would be leaving with Ron and Hermione to find Voldemort's Horcruxes. Ginny was upset, but respected Harry's decision, knowing that it was for "some stupid, noble reason." The two soon saw each other again during the summer while Harry stayed at the Burrow. For Harry's seventeenth birthday, Ginny passionately kissed Harry as something for him to remember her by, but they were "accidentally" interrupted by Ron and Hermione. Ron told Harry not to "mess around," as his sister had been "pretty cut up" when Harry ended their romantic relationship, though Hermione was more sympathetic towards the two of them. The two were soon separated for months as Harry tracked down Horcruxes with Hermione and Ron, while Ginny returned to Hogwarts, but still harboured pretty strong romantic feelings for one another. After Ron abandoned his friends, Harry took to staring at Ginny's dot on the Marauder's Map, and was worried when he heard that she, Neville, and Luna had gotten in trouble for attempting to steal Godric Gryffindor's Sword for him. When the Battle of Hogwarts began, Harry wanted Ginny to stay out of the fighting but was forced to ask her to leave the safety of the Room of Requirement when he, Hermione, and Ron searched it for Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem. Later in battle, after Ginny was nearly killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry ran at Bellatrix rather than Voldemort, though Mrs Weasley got there first. After Voldemort's defeat, Harry and Ginny resumed their strong romance. Sometime between 1999 to 2002, they married and had three children: James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna. Hermione Granger Though Harry and Ron initially found Hermione Granger stuck-up and arrogant, the three became best friends after Harry and Ron saved her from a troll in there first year, and she, in turn, lied to keep them from getting in trouble. Her quick mind was at times the only thing that saved the three friends from potential failure in both life-threatening and every-day situations. Hermione was always with Harry and was fiercely protective of him, from snapping at Lavender Brown when she doubted Harry's claim that Lord Voldemort returned to interceding when Dolores Umbridge was about to use the Cruciatus Curse on Harry. Hermione stood by Harry even when Ron doubted him during the Triwizard Tournament, accepting his story "without question," and when Ron temporarily left them in 1997, despite her own romantic feelings for Ron. Harry, for his part, was quick to defend Hermione against Cho Chang, Draco Malfoy, and others who insulted her, and protects her physically on instinct in dangerous places. Though their friendship remained entirely platonic, at times their closeness engendered jealously or curiosity in others; especially those who had feelings for one or the other, including Cho Chang, Viktor Krum, and even Ron. When the two were briefly alone together during the search for the Horcruxes, Harry and Hermione experienced some "charged moments," in which the two "shared something very intense"; however, each remained devoted to Ginny and Ron, respectively. As Harry himself described, Hermione was one of two of his best friends. It could be further said she was like his older sister, protective and always trying to keep him in line. The two were also close enough to share their feelings with one another before sharing those feelings with their significant other. Through Hermione's marriage to Ron Weasley, and through Harry's marriage to Ginny, Hermione became his sister-in-law, as well as the aunt and godmother of his children. Draco Malfoy Draco Malfoy became Harry Potter's rival. Draco came from a pure-blood family that believed strongly in blood purity. So, he bullied and insulted those who were muggle-borns and sometimes Gryffindor. He was jealous of Harry Potter being a hero. His ambition was to become like his dad. Voldemort asked Draco to assassinate Dumbledore but he failed to do so. A year later when Harry was brought to Malfoy Manor to be given to the dark lord. Draco was very reluctant to identify him. During the battle of Hogwarts Harry saved Draco life twice. One against Crabbe's Fiendfyre and from a masked death eater. By 2017, Draco gave a curt nod to Harry. While Draco and Harry found peace it is unknown if they ever became friends. Luna Lovegood Harry met Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw student at Hogwarts, in 1995, on the Hogwarts Express. Although Harry found the younger witch rather strange, he was grateful when she told him that she believed his claim that Lord Voldemort had returned, as she seemed to be one of the few students who did. Harry and Luna became friendlier through Dumbledore's Army, and after they fought together at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Luna comforted Harry over the loss of his godfather, telling him about her late mother. She holds Harry's hand in the process, and they both show a some feelings for each other. The following year, Harry defended Luna and Neville Longbottom when Romilda Vane implied they were not worth spending time with, whereas the previous year he found the two as embarrassment to his standing in front of Cho Chang, and he later on invited Luna to attend Slughorn's Christmas Party with him. During the year in which Harry, Ron and Hermione went to hunt down Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes, Harry visited the Lovegood household, and found Luna decorated her bedroom with pictures of her five friends: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville. Harry found this sight to be very touching, and felt great affection for Luna. Upon learning that Luna was being held hostage by the Death Eaters, Harry felt greatly worried, to the point of feeling some pity for her father for attempting to turn the trio in for ransom, but had confidence in Luna surviving nevertheless. In the prelude to the final battle, Luna aided Harry in his search for Ravenclaw's Diadem, having been the one to inform Harry of its existence in the first place, and she Stunned Alecto Carrow when Harry was too shocked to move, which probably saved him from being held captive until Voldemort's arrival. Later when Harry was going to sacrifice himself, he realised that Luna was one of his closest friends and one of the persons he would like to see before his death. After the Battle of Hogwarts, Luna was the only one who noticed that Harry wanted to get away from the victory party, and created a distraction so that he could go speak with Ron and Hermione in private. The two remained friends into adulthood, and Harry gave his daughter the middle name “Luna”. Severus Snape From the day Harry set foot in Hogwarts, he and Snape loathed each other. Despite the fact that Snape was committed to honouring Lily's sacrifice, he could not bring himself to judge the boy objectively because of the connection to James Potter, who bullied him in his school days. Indeed, Snape was filled with nothing but contempt and bitterness towards Harry, who simultaneously reminded him of both Lily and James. Harry served as living proof of the fact that Lily had given her love to someone else, and Snape wasted no time in comparing him continually with his father. During Harry's time at Hogwarts, Snape treated Harry viciously, both in class and out. He frequently derided the boy's abilities, bullied him in class and punished him whenever possible. He was also resentful and even somewhat envious of Harry's popularity, which he also equated with Harry's father. Although Snape threatened to have Harry expelled more than once, he never attempted to follow through — presumably because it would have led to Harry losing the protection surrounding him. However, never did he forget that Harry was also Lily's child, and much beyond bureaucratic rules, this led him to put the boy's safety in the most critical situation. When he learned that Dumbledore had intended for Harry to die all along, Severus remained horrified, seeing it as a calculated betrayal of Lily's memory. When Harry helped Sirius Black escape, their relationship went under further strain, since Snape believed at that time that Sirius betrayed Lily to Voldemort whereas Harry had learned of his innocence, although Snape continued to put Harry's safety first. During the brief period in which Snape gave private Occlumency lessons, Snape relished in forcing Harry to relive his worst memories. During the early years, Harry associated Snape with his abusive and bullying ways but when Sirius died, Harry took savage pleasure in blaming Snape for having taunted Sirius about being useless, causing him to leave his hiding place and join the battle. Though Snape came to the aid of the Order as swiftly as possible, Harry blamed Snape mainly to ease his own guilty conscience about the entire incident. However, this was nothing in comparison to the retroactive rage Harry felt upon finding out that Snape was the one who relayed the Prophecy to Lord Voldemort, causing him to hunt down Harry and his family. When he later murdered Dumbledore, the hatred between them was sealed almost as personally as between Harry and Voldemort. Only once did Snape ever truly see him as Lily's son, and that was in the moments right before he died. Following this, Harry was given access to all of Snape's concealed memories, which brought the former teacher's true intentions to light. When Harry discovered the love Snape had for his mother and the constant danger he put himself in to ensure his safety, his opinion of him changed completely. By adulthood, all of Harry's hatred of Snape seem vanished and looks as though he never harbour it. This can be seen through his request that a portrait of Snape be hung in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts, which was not done immediately after Snape's death since he had abandoned his post. Furthermore, Harry gave his youngest son the name "Albus Severus," and told him that his Slytherin namesake was "the bravest man I ever knew." Children James Sirius Potter James Sirius Potter was the eldest child of Harry and Ginny Potter (née Weasley). His godparents, as well as uncle and aunt, are Ron and Hermione Weasley. He has two younger siblings: Albus and Lily. James was named after his paternal grandfather, James Potter, and his father's godfather, Sirius Black. James is much like his Uncle, Ron Weasley, for his poor timing and knack for interfering with other people's love lives. He also seems to have inherited his sense of humour and love for mischief from his two uncles, Fred and George Weasley, and having a fondness for teasing his siblings and making mischief. He is also very much like his two namesakes, James Potter and Sirius Black, in his mischievous and trouble-making nature. Albus Serverus Potter Albus Severus "Al" Potter (born between 1 September 2005 and 31 August 2006) was a half-blood wizard and the second son of Harry and Ginny Potter (née Weasley). Albus was the middle of three children, born at least a year after his older brother James, and two years before his younger sister Lily. He was named in memory of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Albus is a quiet, kind and thoughtful young boy, unlike his loud older brother. He seems to have inherited some of his father's personality, including his irrational and childish fear of being sorted into Slytherin house. It seems that Albus has the closest relationship with his father out of his siblings. He seems to have an interest in his father's fame and past, as it seems that he inherited the paternal line of curiosity. Lilly Luna Potter Lily Luna Potter (born between 1 September 2007 and 31 August 2008) was the youngest child of Harry and Ginny Potter (née Weasley). She had two older brothers; James Sirius and Albus Severus. She was named for her paternal grandmother, and her parents' good friend Luna Lovegood. Lily seems to have a personality similar to her mother. She is very jealous of her two older brothers when they are leaving for Hogwarts, quite similar to the eagerness and envy Ginny displayed when the last of her brothers went away to school in 1991. She seems to enjoy talking to her family. She and her cousin Hugo, had an "animated discussion" about what house they would be in, suggesting they are really close cousins. Trivia *Harry is portrayed by British actor Daniel Radcliffe in the film adaptations of Harry Potter. *Harry's birthday of 31 July is also the birthday of Harry Potter author, J. K. Rowling, and actor Richard Griffiths who plays Harry's Uncle Vernon Dursley in the Harry Potter films. *The ships Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione is referred to as One Big Happy Weasley Family (OBHWF). *The combinations of the ships Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna and Neville/Luna is called S.S. Dumbledore's Army.